Yolei Inoue
- (Real World)= - (Summer)= - (Winter)= }} |t2=(Real World) |appears=Digimon Adventure/02/tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 |first=Adventure: "Our War Game!" M2 |last=tri.: " " 1 |actors=(Ja:) Rio Natsuki (En:) Tifanie Christun Bridget Hoffman (Invasion of the Daemon Corps)Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure Cast List |actors_other=(Fr:) Dorothée Pousséo (Mx:) Mónica Villaseñor (Swe:) Jasmine Heikura |partner= |digivice=Red D-3 (Red and white when DNA digivolving) |trait= , |cards= |age=(Ja:) 12In the Japanese version of Adventure 02, Miyako is stated to be starting 6th grade at the start of the show, which in the real-world would imply that she was instead age 11 at the start of the series. The Japanese version of "Knight of the Skies, Aquilamon" 25 states her zodiac to be Gemini, implying she couldn't be 12 until at least May 22. |blood=AB |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 6th (En:) 7th''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official Second Season'' |gender=Female |relatives=Father Mother Mantarou Inoue (Older brother) Momoe Inoue (Older sister) Chizuru Inoue (Older sister) Ken Ichijouji (Husband) Daughter Two sons (Epilogue) (En:) (Uncle) Uncles |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student Housewife |alias= |n1=(En:) Keely''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' |n2=(Ar:) سلمى Salma }} is a character in the and Digimon Adventure 02. She is a DigiDestined, partnered to . As such, she is the first central DigiDestined to be partnered with an opposite gender Digimon, as Hawkmon is male. She is the oldest of the new DigiDestined, and is a very energetic and confident person. Appearance On March 4th, 2000, Yolei is a little girl with light skin, long and straight purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a pair of large, round glasses. She also wears a blue bandana on her head and an orange shirt. In 2002, Yolei is a tall preteen girl, with her long lavender hair reaching her waist and still wearing similar round glasses. In the Digital World, she wears a light blue shirt with a turtleneck collar under a tan vest with pockets on either side. She also wears white gloves, red pants that are puffy around the thighs held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and tall green and white boots with a zipper. On her head, she wears an orange helmet, made of a malleable material like leather. She also wears a dark green backpack with the strap crossing her chest diagonally. During spring and autumn, Yolei wears a pink short-sleeved overshirt over a red dress, dark blue shorts, dark blue socks, and pink slip-on shoes with white soles. She also wears a blue bandana on her head. During summer, Yolei wears a light green T-shirt with a radio tower logo on the front, light blue jean shorts, a green watch, green socks, and dark grey and maroon sneakers. On her head, she wears a red beret with a small yellow and black diamond-shaped button. During winter, Yolei wears a white turtleneck sweater, a short skirt with a tartan pattern, dark blue stockings and pink boots with white soles lined with white fur. Outside, she wears a dark red winter coat with golden buttons lining either side and the ends of the sleeves, a light brown beanie and light yellow gloves. In 2027, Yolei is an adult, though she hasn't changed her style much. Along with her trademark round glasses, she wears a light purple bandana and an orange dress with a high collar over a light yellow shirt. She is also shown wearing a dark red jacket, an orange shirt and dark blue socks at home. Description Yolei is very energetic and usually confident, although she can sometimes be embarrassed to admit her true feelings if they don't meet her standard for herself. Yolei is a touch on the geeky side, stubborn, cheeky and impulsive. While she is somewhat loud and bold, she is very sincere and true to her feelings to the point where she is often unaware of others or how her feelings are affecting them. Yolei is compassionate and generous, but capable of being decisive and resourceful. She has odd tendencies to suddenly become depressed without explanation, but always finds the strength to come back and help her friends. Yolei exemplifies her Digi-Eggs well. Though she tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, she is a very loving person who cares deeply for her friends and family, like Sora Takenouchi, the other bearer of the trait of Love. Though she dislikes fighting, she will do anything to protect others and help out. Like Mimi Tachikawa, the other bearer of the trait of Sincerity, she is true to her feelings, and will tell things as they are without apologizing when it comes down to it. Yolei's most notable skill is her technical prowess. She is Izzy's successor as the president of the computers club at Odaiba Elementary School, can fix any mechanical implement, and is also proficient at sound editing. Yolei lives in the same apartment building as Cody Hida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. She helps out in her family Ai-Mart convenience store often and takes food from it to supply the group and their ever-hungry Digimon with. She is the youngest of four siblings: she has two sisters (high schooler Momoe, middle schooler Chizuru) and a brother (college-bound Mantarou). She has a crush on Ken Ichijouji and idolizes Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Yolei's catchphrase when something goes right for her is . Etymologies Miyako Inoue (井ノ上 京) Name used in Japanese materials. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "above the well". *'Ja:' . Japanese name that means "capital". As Miyako points out when introducing herself, her name is written with the same character as the "kyo" in Kyoto, the former imperial capital of Japan. Yolei Inoue Name used in the English dub of Digimon Adventure 02. *Yolei. Contains an " ", like " ". Fiction Anime Yolei, along with many other children around the world, sent e-mails to support the DigiDestined in their fight against , and her hope-filled will helped DNA digivolve and into , who defeated the villain. Yolei's contact with Digimon eventually led her to be chosen to become a new DigiDestined. In 2001, Yolei's family moved into a new building in Odaiba.Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle At some point, she met and befriended her young neighbor, Cody Hida. In 2002, on the first day of school, Yolei meets her new neighbor, T.K. Takaishi, and obtains her D-3, becoming a DigiDestined. The next day, she enters the Digital World for the first time, meeting and obtaining the Digi-Egg of Love. During , the new DigiDestined get a surprise visit from Mimi Tachikawa, whom Yolei instantly takes to. When Odaiba Elementary School's soccer team plays a match against Tamachi Elementary School's team, Yolei is initially disappointed when it looks like Tamachi's star player, Ken Ichijouji, will not show up. She brightens up when he does, even though he decimates Odaiba's team. However, Yolei is shocked when she later learns that Ken is the Digimon Emperor. Later, when a Dark Spiraled attacks Mimi, Yolei loses her composure and begins screaming at him, admitting she didn't have faith in him like Mimi did. This honest outburst results in the manifestation of the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, which Yolei uses to Armor Digivolve Hawkmon to , who frees Digitamamon from the Spiral. When the location of the Digimon Emperor’s base is discovered, the DigiDestined decide to stay in the Digital World until the Digimon Emperor is defeated. Yolei covers up her nervousness with ridiculously over-the-top eagerness, barking orders and rushing around, even managing to scale a Control Spire. When her over-eagerness leads to Hawkmon getting poisoned by Dokugumon, Yolei feels guilty, and Hawkmon assures her that it's alright, and that he prefers Yolei as she is. Getting a distress message from Kari Kamiya, Yolei went to the United States with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. But on the way, they met Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner, , was the cause of it. After Ken saves Cody from an attacking Thundermon, Davis brings up the idea of asking Ken to join their group. Yolei initially doesn't like the idea, since she has seen kill Thundermon at Ken's command. However, when Mimi calls on the new kids to help battle a Golemon, Yolei is forced to confront her feelings about Ken. After finding out that Golemon was a construct made of Control Spires, and that Ken knew Thundermon was also such a construct, Yolei feels at ease, which allows Hawkmon to naturally Digivolve into Aquilamon. After this, she decides to give Ken a chance, and enthusiastically helps him integrate within the team. While searching for 's lost power ring, she, Ken and Kari end up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Kari loses her composure due to her last visit. takes advantage of this and sends a Blossomon made of Control Spires after them. Yolei's slap and honest words help the two girls see eye-to-eye, causing them to give their Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon. On Christmas Day, Yolei, Sora and their Digimon are sent to Russia, but they have no translator to help them cross the language barrier with the Russian DigiDestined. Yolei's attempts at charades eventually succeed when she uses the names of Russian foods to co-ordinate their attacks on the Flymon above the city. While fighting the Daemon Corps, Silphymon battles LadyDevimon, and ends up killing her in front of Yolei. While she accepts it as they saved the current victims and any future victims of the sadistic Digimon, Yolei is quite shaken by the fact they had to kill a Digimon. During the battle against , Yolei is paralyzed with fear after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. While she is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion, she experiences her dream to be an only child and getting pampered by her mother without having to share. Hawkmon and break her free of the illusion, and she joins with the other kids to help break Ken out of his illusion. Yolei uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon with , Shurimon, and Silphymon appearing all at once. She then helps defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of her Digivice. When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe is knocked into the 02 gang and Yolei ends up with Davis's D-Terminal, allowing Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve to Rinkmon. Three years after the events of Our War Game!, the evil resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Yolei was trying on uniforms for Odaiba Jr. High when she was called by Izzy and was filled in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Yolei and Kari found the first and caught it for Izzy to examine. When Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and , he urged Yolei to open the gate for him so he could go to Kari. But Yolei made the gate too wide and the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbor to assimilate into . Yolei was forced to watch the battle to follow until destroyed the monster. Using her laptop, Yolei activated the cell phones of the crowd watching the battle, who then used them to capture the Kuramon, while the DigiDestined did the same with their Digivices, to send them all back to Izzy to take care of them. In 2005, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are defeated by , and go missing. By the year 2027, Yolei marries Ken and is a housewife. She has a preteen daughter with a Poromon, a grade school-aged son with a Minomon, and an infant boy with a Leafmon. In the dub T.K. mentions that according to Yolei, "Ken might be a great detective, but he can't seem to detect when it's time to do the dishes." Manhua Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of her battles as a child, she and the other 02 DigiDestined encounter , who absorbs her, Cody, T.K. and Kari, as the monster inadvertently sends Davis into the V-Tamer 01 world. There, Davis meets Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Yolei and the others help Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends return to their continuity. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Later, when the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down , Yolei shows up with Aquilamon, Keenan Crier and to assist in the DigiQuartz. Other appearances Digimon Tamers When Takato first starts wearing "Tamer goggles", Kazu makes fun of him by calling him "Yolei". Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Digital Card Battle Yolei, name translated as Keely, hangs out at the Jungle City Battle Café. During the 's first visit, she tells him that the Battle Arena's Battle Master is but that he has turned mean, and she thanks him when Veedramon returns to normal. After defeating A, Keely becomes available to fight, using the Bingo!! Deck, which references her Japanese catchphrase. Music Yolei has two Japanese image songs: "Crash de Bingo!" ("Crash with Bingo!") and "Yamato Nadeshiko Panic", sung by Rio Natsuki. She has an additional image song, a duet sung by Natsuki with Kōichi Tōchika as Hawkmon, called "Fly High". Natsuki also sings "Kiyoshi Kono Yoru" ("Silent Night") as a duet with Kae Araki as Kari Kamiya, and participates in "Bokura no Digital World" ("Our Digital World") and in the female Digimon Adventure 02 characters' rendition of "Itsumo Itsudemo" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Digital Card Battle Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies es:Yolei Inoue vi:Inoue Miyako